


Liz and Patty have full plans over a party. Chaos ensues.

by enderpearl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Kissing, Making Out, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Party, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderpearl/pseuds/enderpearl
Summary: Liz and Patty have full reign, and people get drunk. Everyone. Everyone apart from Kid and Crona, who can't get drunk.
Relationships: Black Star/Patty Thompson, Crona/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki/Liz Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Liz and Patty have full plans over a party. Chaos ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, enjoy :DD

**They’re aged up to 18 because no underage drinking ofc. (Kid’s father is Shinigami, and Crona obviously isn’t on the moon.)**

Since there hadn’t been many parties or ‘get togethers’ lately, Liz and Patty came up with the great idea for a party to be thrown at Kid’s manor. He was on board, thinking it was going to be a small calm party. He messed up when he put his trust into the sisters to completely plan the entire event.

As expected from them, there was alcohol, a hell of a lot of it at that. There were at  _ least  _ 100 people there. Drinks were being drunk, people were getting drunk, and the music was slowly increasing. The manor was large enough that the closest neighbours wouldn’t be able to hear anything until the point where anyone inside would’ve had their eardrums blown, so that worry was off the table.

“Kid! I challenge you to a drinking game!” Announced Blackstar, loudly, alerting the attention of everyone in the kitchen. Luckily, the only people in the kitchen were Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, Crona, and 2 people who seemed to be leaving.

“I’d advise against it.” Kid spoke, not looking up from his book which he was reading out of annoyance of Liz and Patty.

“Why? Afraid you’re gonna lose?”

“Well it depends what game you have in mind.” The young shinigami placed his book down and saw Patty aggressively pouring what appeared to be vodka into multiple shot glasses. (For the sake of the story, pretend this is some weird ~magical~ vodka that kicks in in under 30 seconds.)

“Take a wild guess.”

Kid, partially reluctantly, stood and walked to the other side of the kitchen counter where 5 shot glasses were lined up parallel to another 10 for the blue haired boy.

“All you do is down it, wait for about 30 seconds, then take the next.”

Soul and Patty both stood on Blackstar’s side, obviously thinking he;d win.

Everyone else, aka Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Crona were on Kid’s side.

About 4 shots in, Blackstar was wobbling and stumbling all over the place. Everyone (excluding Kid and Crona) was already tipsy beforehand but no matter how tipsy you were, you’d already be very intoxicated by this point. The others were sipping at their own drinks while this game was going on so they were also getting more drunk as time passed. But while Blackstar was struggling to stand, Kid looked perfectly fine and had his usual poker face.

“How… How you… Stand? Ing..” Blackstar slurred out.

“I can’t get drunk.” Kid simply answered.

“WhaaAAAaat? Blackstar yelled, annoyance tainting his voice.

“Shouldn’t you have mentioned that beforehand?” Tsubaki asked from the left of Kid.

“No one asked, don’t see why I needed it.” He answered once again.

“Well… I think that I am the winner….” Blackstar said, about to fall but being caught by Patty and Soul.

“Geez dude, sit down” muttered Soul as they helped him sit down.

Soul and Maka were getting more drunk by the moment, sat against one of the floor cabinets and every so slightly shuffling closer to each other, Tsubaki and Liz were talking, the taller one (Liz, she is 6’2 while Tsubaki is only 5’7!) more intoxicated than the other. Patty was in her own world, playing with the water coming out of the kitchen tap and trying to catch it, and Black star was practically laying on the kitchen counter watching the girl and sink adamently. They all had enough drinks that they’d regret it in the morning. (The ‘water benders’ especially.) Everyone, but the 2 who didn’t even have the ability to get drunk. Crona and Kid.

They sat there, conversing amongst themselves for a few minutes, until glancing around and seeing all their friends, either making out (Maka and Soul) laying on the floor cuddling (Tsubaki and Liz) or crying and holding each other while muttering about ‘frogs without toes’ (Blackstar and Patty.) 

“So, I’m guessing Medusa had to do with part of the reason why you don’t get influenced by alcohol.” Kid asked, after scanning his eyes around the room.

“Y-yeah.” Crona replied, also looking around.

“Do you wanna leave here? My room is far enough away that it’ll be quiet. And we don’t have to be around such..” He mockingly stared at the two that were sucking face.

“Displays.. Of PDA.”

Crona giggled slightly at what he said, slightly melting Kid’s heart.

“Sure” they replied, and followed Kid as he led them to his room.

You wouldn’t even need to tell Crona twice, you could tell upon entering that this was the room of the son of death. So perfectly symmetrical and organised. Nothing out of place, and bed made perfectly you don’t need a ruler to tell how even it is. Kid stood in the doorway, watching Crona take in the room.

“You can sit on my bed if you want” Knocking them out of their thinking, and they walked over to the bed and plopping down. It was so unbelievably soft. 

Kid shut and locked the door so no random drunk people would wander in, and sat down on the opposite of the bed, leaning with his back against the pillows as Crona sat at the foot of the bed.

“You wanna sit up here? It’s more comfortable” he said, shuffling over so the other could lean on the soft pillows.

“Your bed is so comfy… I think i’m gonna melt”

“Are you tired at all?” Kid said, noting the time on his alarm clock displayed it was 3:46am (the time at which it is while i'm writing this coincidentally)

“Not really, and we have no school, so does it really matter what time we sleep?”

“Ooh you’re being all rebellious, where’d that come from?”

“Oh I don’t know, Mr ‘I shall defy my father.’”

“Ok, I get it. I get it.” The two sat there and continued to talk, making each other laugh, and what felt like hours passed.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Crona asked, seemingly innocently.

Kid, taken far aback by the random question, obviously became flustered wondering where it came from. Crona, almost seeming to read his mind, followed up the question.

“I mean like… I was thinking because Maka and Soul were… Y’know.. And I just was wondering. You totally don’t have to answer, sorry if it seemed like I was pres-”

“I haven't,” He said bluntly, to cut off their wild rambling.

“Oh. But what about that one girl?”

“She was only interested because of my father, and the money.”

“Oh.. Sorry.”

“You’re fine, she wasn’t my type anyways.”

“Oh… What is your type?” Crona interrogated the body once more. 

Kid got an idea because of the question he just got asked. 

“You keep asking me the questions. So what’s  _ your _ type, hmm?

Crona turned and look at Kid, blush covering their face and quickly turning to hide it.

“Oh, sorry, you don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable-”

“No no, it’s just.. I already like someone, so I thought of them.”

“Who?”

“Huh?”

“Who do you like?”

Crona sat their in silence, thinking of a way to approach this question, and then turned to look at Kid, slightly shaking.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me who you like.”

“Bold of you to assume I like someone.”

“Well do you?”

Instead of answering, Kid got a slightly annoyed look on his face, which Crona took as his way of getting flustered.

“Fine.”

“So… Could you go first?” Crona said nervously.

Kid would’ve argued, but it was Crona. He was too weak for them. And then again, now or never, right?

“You.”

Silence.

“Sorry, I should’ve said I liked someone else.. Now things are going to be awkward, aren’t they?”

Crona sat there, thinking of their next course of action to respond to what the boy said.

“Were… Were you j-joking?” They said, slightly lifting their blushing face to look directly at Kid.

He took in a deep breath.

“No. I wasn’t. I like you, Crona.” Although he didn’t want to ruin their friendship or what remained of it, it felt better to get off his chest. He owned up to it, but now he had to pay the prices of admitting it aloud.

“I can leave you here and go to another room if you wa-” Kid was saying, rambling on but cut off by a pair of lips of his own. They were only there for a second or two at most, but the imprint of their softness would be there for eternity. 

“I… I like you too, Kid.”

Silence, but this time.. Not unbearable.

Their eyes met, full of excitement, fear, every emotion you can think of. It was like the universe forced it, and they both leaned forward, kissing again, but this time more desperate and full of want then the last. 

They could both feel the raw emotion in it, just wanting to bask in each other's touch for as long as possible. Hands wandering, and at some point Crona had ended up in Kid’s lap. Neither of them minded of course, but as all beings with lungs had to do, they had to breathe. So while it was reluctant, they parted and a small line of a spit could be seen connecting both of their lips still.

“Are you sure you haven’t kissed anyone before? You’re amazing.” Kid remarked after a moment of silence passed, for what felt like the 50th time that night.

“I could say the same to you…”

Neither of the two knew what to do, so Crona put their head on Kid’s shoulder and gently nudged his collarbone. They sat there, basking in each others warmth, when Kid’s gazed focus on Crona’s neck. His lips were on it, and Crona’s grip on him slightly tightened in surprise, but released fairly quickly once they realised what he was doing.

Kid was kissing up from the middle left of Crona’s neck, to their jaw, dotting kisses, and then making his way down, at a certain point, right where the neck connected to their shoulder, he sucked down on that spot and gently bit in. Without any warning, Crona let out a loud moan, surprising the both of them. Kid brought his head back and looked at Crona, who seemed ashamed.

“Woah.”

“I.. I didn’t know I could make that type of sound..” Crona muttered, still seeming ashamed.

“I mean.. I’m not complaining” Kid said, with a slight smirk.

Crona immediately hid their face in his neck again, exposing the same part of their neck. At first he thought he was seeing things, then he realised. It was a hickey. That’d be fun to explain to the others the next day. Future him can deal with that.

Crona eventually sat back, arms still around Kid’s neck, but leaning far enough they could still be in a slight embrace and see each other while talking.

“So… What now?”

“I mean, we could say we’re going out, but I haven’t taken you out on a date yet. When are you next free?” Kid said, hopeful they’d both be able to have one as soon as possible.

“Anytime,” Crona said without thinking, just glad that they’ll finally be able to go on a date with the boy they’ve had a crush on for painfully long.

“Tomorrow? We can go out and get dinner together.”

“Yes, pick me up at 6?”

“Of course.”

They stared at each other, lovestruck, before bursting out in light laughter.

Crona eventually flopped over and they both got under the covers for more warmth together, still holding each other in an embrace. 

“So.. Can I call you my boyfriend now?” Crona asked, talking through a yawn.

“Obviously. Which means I can call you…”

He lay there, thinking for a few seconds, then turning his head so that his forehead was leaning against Crona’s.

“Mine.” He said with a slight smile.

With no other ways to respond, Crona leaned in and kissed him. They stayed like that, talking, making the other flustered, and eventually they fell asleep.

**10am**

There was a loud pounding at the door, startling both Crona and Kid awake. Right, good thing they locked the door. They got out of bed, put their shoes on, Kid put his suit jacket back on, and they made their way to the kitchen. It appeared everyone else had left, everyone apart from the 6 that they left drunken in the kitchen.

“God, Kid… Where’s your damn tylenol?” Blackstar asked, laying on the cold floor holding his head.

Sighing, he walked over, and got pain relief for all of their hangovers. Once everyone had finally gotten to a point they could stand up properly, they all got a small snack at were sat at the kitchen table just discussing until..

“Holy shit, is that a HICKEY?” Patty exclaimed loudly, looking at the love bit on Crona’s neck.

They quickly got embarrassed and hid their head in their arms and laid their head on the table, trying to hide from reality.

“Damn, while we were partying, you two ‘undrunkables’ or whatever were busy off having fun.” Soul commented.

“Like you were any better, sucking face on a kitchen floor after only 2 shots.” Kid quickly remarked, not looking up from his food.

Soul and Maka both turned red, stopping either of them from saying something in return, and everyone basked in the nice silence, until it hit him.

“Liz. Patty. You’re going to help with this mess.”

“I’m too hungover…”

“It wasn’t a question. You planned this party, you should’ve seen this coming.”

“UghhHHhh.” The sisters groaned, slumping on the table even more.

Everyone slowly filed out, and while Liz and Patty were off to gather cleaning supplies, Crona and Kid went over their plans for their date.

“Sunday. 6pm. Normal restaurant, not too fancy.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They didn’t really know what to say next, so Crona decided to speak.

“I should probably be getting back now…”

“Yeah, of course.”

More silence

“Well.. See you then.” Crona said, and started to walk away.

“Wait-” Kid said, and Crona spun, as if they were anticipating Kid to do this. Which they were.

Their lips gently met for 2 seconds, and while they wanted it to be longer, Crona truely did need to get back home otherwise Stein would think they’d gotten kidnapped or something.

“How did you kno-”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me leave without a goodbye kiss.” Crona smirked, then turned and left.

Now, he needed to clean the house up because he had a date to look forward to.

A date.

With Crona.

The person he’d had a crush on for ages.

God, probably years.

Was this love?

It felt like it.

God, he loves them.

**He loves them.**


End file.
